Same Feelings
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan has been having another existential crisis and feels quiet down, Phil wants to make him feel better.


Dan sighed as he lay flat down on his stomach on the floor in his hallway. This is what Dan usually did whenever he was having an existential crisis. He would lay on his stomach and the floor in his hallway, by his bedroom. This would happen almost every week when Dan felt depressed.

Today was just like one of those days. It had been about an hour since he has been like this, and it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon which didn't make things any easier. Dan was pretty sure that the rest of his day wasn't going to change and that depressed him even more.

Phil was very well aware of what Dan was doing. It was never surprised anymore when he found his best friend lying on the floor in the hallway. Sometimes he would just walk past Dan like he wasn't even there, even though it killed him to do that. Other times Phil would sit there next to Dan and talk to him and try to make him feel better. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes it didn't.

Today was just one of those days where Phil wanted to make Dan feel a little better. It just made Phil feel terrible every time he walked passed Dan and he wanted to do something for him, anything for him. He just wanted to make his day a little better.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he walked out of his bedroom. He looked down at the hallway and sighed when he saw Dan lying in his usual spot in the hallway. Phil stood there a few seconds before he finally walked over to Dan and sat down next to him. "What is it this time?"

Dan grunted and remained where he was, not moving a single muscle.

The truth was... Dan had been feeling more depressed lately because of his feelings.

Dan and Phil had been best friends for five years now, and that was a long time. But, for about three of those years... Dan has had feelings for Phil. He loved him as more than a friend but Phil didn't know about how Dan felt about him. Dan had always wanted to tell Phil how he felt as he knew that Phil was bi and was open to dating anyone he connected with, and clearly he connected with Dan. The only thing was... Dan didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Dan was too afraid of saying the wrong thing and he was afraid that he would somehow ruin their friendship completely and that was not what Dan wanted. Dan wanted to tell Phil but he wanted to tell him in the right way... he just didn't know how or where to start.

"Talk to me, Dan. I don't want you to spend another day lying on this carpet," Phil said calmly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Dan asked quietly.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked down at Dan and frowned. "Have I been in love?"

Dan finally turned so he was lying on his back, and then he looked up at Phil with the saddest eyes that Phil had ever seen. "Have you ever been in love?" Dan repeated, this time his voice breaking. "Like... have you been in love with someone who was close to you?"

"Not necessarily. I mean... I've been in love before but, I'm not sure what you're really getting at. Do you want to talk about it? You know can you trust me with anything, and you know by now that you can trust me with anything," Phil said. He gave Dan a reassuring smile.

Dan sighed and then he looked up at the ceiling. "I have a friend... and we've been best friends for a long time now. I want to tell them how I feel but I'm afraid they won't love me back and I don't want to ruin our friendship by making things awkward." Dan explained.

Phil sat there for a few seconds, just thinking over what Dan had just said to him.

"Well, how long have you felt this way?" Phil asked.

"A long time... a very long time," Dan said. He sighed.

"Do you want to tell me who this person is?" Phil asked curiously.

"I don't want to tell you who it is," Dan mumbled.

"Well... if you don't want to talk about it then I'm going to get your mind off of it," Phil said.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil stood up and then he held out his hand for Dan.

Dan bit his lip and hesitated before he finally reached up and grabbed Phil's hand. Phil smiled as he held onto Dan's hand and then he gently pulled him up from he ground. "It's still very early in the day and the sun's out. What do you say? Should we go see a movie?" Phil asked.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "A movie? What movie are we saying?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Phil said.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "Alright, fine. We'll go see a movie," he said.

Phil couldn't help but smile, as he felt accomplished for getting Dan to go out. "Great! Get ready. We're leaving in five," he said as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Why do I have a feeling you had this all planned out?" Dan asked as he watched Phil.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled innocently. "I know what I'm doing."

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "You're an odd one, Phil Lester." He said. He also turned and walked back into his bedroom to start getting ready for his and Phil's little adventure.

Dan was surprisingly quite excited about going out with Phil tonight. They actualy usually never went out together and did stuff like this, as they were always busy with filming and editing videos. But, it was the weekend and they deserved ot have a little fun.

Dan spent 10 minutes making sure he looked good enough to go out. He wanted to look absolutely perfect as he was going out with Phil. It was... like they were going on a date.

"Jesus Christ Dan, are you wearing enough black?" Phil asked as he walked out of his bedroom, seeing Dan also walking out of his bedroom. Phil chuckled as he watched Dan.

Dan blushed as he looked over at Phil. "I have to stay true to myself, Phil."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh whatever. Are you ready to go now?" He asked.

"Of course." Dan said, nodding. He led the way down the stairs.

Dan and Phil took their time with getting to the cinema. They liked being out and about with each other which was very surprising as they spent most of their time in their apartment.

Dan and Phil had decided on seeing Iron Wolf at the cinema and now they were leaving to get some lunch as Dan hadn't eaten anything earlier, due to his existenstial crisis.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Phil asked as he led the way out of the cinema.

"A-Actually... Phil, can I tell you something?" Dan asked nervously as he grabbed Phil and pulled him to the side. Dan looked over at Phil and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Phil asked. "You look nervous..."

"Nervous doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now," Dan whispered.

"Okay well... what's going on? You can tell me anything," Phil assured Dan.

"This is... what I'm going to tell you... it's why I was having a melt down earlier," Dan said.

"Oh... must be pretty serious then. Wait, this has to do with the pesron that you told me about? The one you're in love with?" Phil asked as he stared at Dan.

Dan slowly nodded. "I didn't want to tell you who it was early and well... it's because... I'm scared. I'm scared of what you'll think or say," he said nervously.

"Why would you be scared of what I think? Dan, you don't have to be scared," Phil whispered.

"But, I am scared!" Dan yelled as his eyes began to water up.

"Do you want to go home and talk about this?" Phil asked, quickly glancing around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation, as they were recognized earlier.

"No. I have to do it now or I'll be too scared to say it later," Dan said.

Phil slowly nodded. "Go on then. Take your time... just tell me," he said.

"Phil... we've been best friends for five years now and that's a long time. I'm not necessarily gay but I think we all know that I'm not straight either. I'm not exactly sure what I am... I'm still trying to find that part out but anyways... back to what I'm trying to tell you-" Dan took a deep breath as he looked up at Phil. "I don't expect you to feel the same way as I do but I've been holding in these feelings for three years and I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold them in any longer. I just... Oh, Jesus Christ! Phil, I'm in love with you." Dan finally said.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as he stared at Dan. "Y-You're in love with me?"

"Why's that so shocking? We spend like every second together," Dan said.

"I-I just didn't think you would ever have feelings for... me," Phil said.

"Come on Phil... you're my best friend. We do everything together and I love that. I spend more time with than any other person I know. I just needed to get this out," Dan said.

"Why would you think that I didn't have the same feelings for you?" Phil asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Because I'm nothing special," he mumbled.

"You're wrong," Phil said. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand. "You are special and I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're perfect just the way you are."

"That was so cheesy," Dan said. He giggled slightly.

Phil laughed. "But seriously... I have had the same feelings for you but... I just didn't want to say something stupid that would ruin our friendship. Our friendship is the most important thing to me and I can't lose you. So yes, I do have the same feelings for you."

"That's the exact same thing that I was worried about," Dan said.

"I can't believe you held this in for three years," Phil whispered.

"I would do anything just be with you," Dan said.

"Yeah but still, three years? God, that must have been awful," Phil said.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Dan asked nervously, as he looked up at Phil.

"Dan, if we leave this place tonight just as friends... I think I'll go crazy," Phil said.

Dan let out a laugh. "Does this mean that we're boyfriends now?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know... does it?" Phil asked. He looked at Dan and smiled.

"You're not gonna make me ask, are you?" Dan asked. He sighed when Phil didn't say anything. "Okay... Phil Lester, would you do the honors of being my boyfriend?"

Phil smiled. "I would absolutely love to," he said.

Dan gasped excitedly. "I guess this makes boyfriends then!"

"Let's go celebrate, shall we?" Phil asked. He held out his hand.

Dan smiled and happily took it, and held onto it. "Let's." He sighed happily.

Dan couldn't believe that he had waited three years to tell Phil how he felt, and now he was mentally kicking himself for it. Phil felt the same way and that made Dan happy.


End file.
